Deceitful Witch
Deceitful Witch - Difficulty: Hard There is always a strange shadow lurking amongst the enemies, who is she? Task Objective - Defeat: Archer*6, Priest*6, Footman*6, Ninja*6, Succubus*1, Iron Wheel*2, Troll*6 Task Reward - 5150 Gold, 1040 Crystals, 920 Exp, Suggestion No Hero : loss : 18 footmans, 1 Ninja. Easy and cheap formation ^^ lvl`s: Shaman lvl.1, Ninja lvl.2, Footman lvl.4, Wolf Rider lvl.2 Edited by Alfadir {C}Suggestion: (behemoth) Lost: 12 Troll, 2 Priest, 6 Mage and Hero ( Didn't work for me T.T) (failed with berserker lvl 17 T.T) Suggestion: (succubus) Shaman Priest Wolf Rider Wolf Rider Ninja Troll Troll Priest Priest Wolf RIder Wolf Rider Ninja Troll Troll Priest Hero Hero Archer Ninja Troll Troll Shaman Hero hero Archer Ninja Troll Troll Priest Priest Wolf Rider Wolf Rider Ninja Troll Troll Shaman Priest Wolf Rider Wolf Rider Ninja Troll Troll Lost: All but hero, Shaman, Priest Suggestion: Berserker. Lvl 16 I just finished this one, after 5 failed attempts maybe, since wiki has noobs posting. Heres a suggestion for berserker. It's a little... costly, but it should work. Your main idea should be to attack the succubus. Wolfrider Knight Priest Knight Wolfrider Knight Priest Knight Archer Mage Priest Hero Knight Archer Mage Priest Hero Knight Wolfrider Knight Priest Knight Wolfrider Knight Priest Knight You want your hero to live long enough to kick that succubus' a since all Hero armor are good against every other attack except other heroes. And fighting a ranged Hero with Archer summoning is a pain in the ass.You can mix up my strategy above, like taking away priests from 2nd row since the knight pretty much die after the trolls anyways.. But maybe those extra heals made an impact. I also used Air Bash, which is pretty pricey. But you can save up half of that by etting this far if you haven't already. You'll lose... 7 Knights, 6 Priests, your Hero, 1-2 Mages. ^ Please confirm this :) Suggestion: Berserker lvl 17 (you can do it lvl 16 i think) without any new spell or stuff casualties: 6 footman, 6 troll, 4 ninja, 2 priest, 1 knight, hero. please confirm this Suggestion: Behemoth. Lvl 17 Won Lost Units: Priest *7, Wolf Rider*2, Ninja*4, Mage*2, Hero*1, Knights*4 Rewards > Lost = Success ;) I can confirm above works, it is costly though. I lost the following: 6x priest, 4x ninja, 3x wolf rider, 3 x mage, 4 x knight, 1 x Hero HELPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! None of these are working.... =( Got wiped out over 5 times trying different combo's I'm lvl 18, using Berseker as my hero. Please need better reccomendation! I am level 17 with bahemoth ( almost no good equipment) P P WR N N N P P WR N N N P P Hero N N N P P Hero N N N P P WR N N N P P WR N N N won! most taken out, three wolf reiders left Suggestion: lvl 18 (behemoth lvl5) Lost: 4 Knight, 6 Priest, 1 Mage, Hero ---> Knight and Wolf rider Lvl2, Mage and Priest Lvl3, Shaman Lvl1 lvl 20 Behemoth (lvl 5 with Iron gear and Shattering Strike) S WR M P K S WR M P K S WR M P H S WR M P H S WR M P K S WR M P K Shaman lvl 1, Wolf Rider lvl2, Mage lvl 3, Priest lvl 3, Knight lvl 3 Loss : Knight, couple P and couple M Succubus Losses with Footman only! edit by 我不帅 Category:Lvl 18 with behemoth (lvl 5) Category:Tasks Category:Little Empire